Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{t - 9}{6} \times \dfrac{8}{8t}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ (t - 9) \times 8 } { 6 \times 8t}$ $z = \dfrac{8t - 72}{48t}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{t - 9}{6t}$